Warriors of LeafClan: Book Two - Willow in the Frost
by YoshimiTheCat
Summary: YAY BOOK 2! Willowkit is a cat who is determined to be a great warrior, but unfortunately, things don't go to plan


_**Warriors of LeafClan – Book Two**_ _ **Willow in the Frost**_

By YoshimiTheCat. _Note: This is set generations after the Warriors books._

ALLEIGANCES:

 **LeafClan**

LEADER – Stormstar – Black she-cat with dark amber eyes

DEPUTY – Dewdrop – Black she-cat with blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT – Sailclaw – Golden tom with green eyes

WARRIORS – Raventail – Black and white tom

Whitefoot – Ginger and white tom with bright green eyes

Flowerfur – Orange-red tabby she-cat

Mosspelt – Tortoiseshell she-cat

Treetail – Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Swiftwind – Tabby tom, the fastest cat in LeafClan

Cloudclaw – Huge fluffy white tom

Greyfeather – Small grey tom with tiny ears

Bluewing – Blue-grey she-cat

Voltspark – Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Breezepelt – Black and white tom with blue eyes

Littleclaw – Small tabby tom with blue eyes

Rosethorn – Cream-colored she-cat with a reddish tail

Barktail – Brown tom

Nightstorm – Black she-cat with a white patch on her chest

APPRENTICES - Shadowpaw – Black she-cat with green eyes

Blazepaw – Ginger tom with blue eyes

Willowpaw – White she-cat with green eyes

Skypaw – White she-cat with blue eyes, former rogue

QUEENS: Icicledrop – White she-cat with blue eyes, the oldest queen

ELDERS - Palepelt - She-cat with a pale-grey coat

Yellowtail – Ginger she-cat

 **AshClan:**

LEADER – Jaggedstar – Tortoiseshell tom with a white chest

DEPUTY – Fernclaw – Brown tom with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT – Washfall – Grey she-cat with blue eyes

WARRIORS – Redfur – White tom with a spotted pelt

Rockfall – Grey tom with amber eyes

Goldenpetal – Ginger she-cat

Snowflower – White she-cat with green eyes

Dirtpelt – Brown tom

Poppyrise – Tortoiseshell she-cat

Roundwhisker – Small ginger tom

Yarrowtail – Black and white she-cat

APPRENTICES – Metalpaw – Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Burnpaw – Black-spotted ginger tom with green eyes

Vastpaw – White she-cat

Rainpaw – Tortoiseshell she-cat

Firepaw – Ginger tom with blue eyes

ELDERS – Whitecloud – White she-cat with green eyes

Spikeclaw – Bengal tom with green eyes

Talltail – Tom, with a tabby pelt and a long tail

 **MysticalClan:**

LEADER – Sunstar – Fluffy ginger she-cat with a white chest

DEPUTY – Sleekstripe – Grey tom, black stripes

MEDICINE CAT - Twistedjaw – Black she-cat with a twisted jaw

WARRIORS – Lightdash – Ginger and white she-cat

Greypelt – Blue-grey tom with green eyes

Fireclaw – Ginger tom with dark flecks

Brighteyes – Pale-ginger she-cat with white patterns

Minnowstream – Tabby she-cat

Mallownose – Tabby she-cat, identical to Minnowstream

APPRENTICES – Larkpaw – Grey she-cat, blue eyes

Blackpaw – Black tom with green eyes

ELDERS – Flamefall – Orange tom

Hawkswoop – Brown tom with a white chest and blue eyes

 **LavaClan:**

LEADER – Flarestar – Red tom with emerald eyes

DEPUTY – Stonetail – Grey tom

MEDICINE CAT – Blackleaf – Black she-cat with green eyes

WARRIORS – Houndtooth – Black tom with a white chest

Greentail – Tailless pale grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Plantclaw – Grey tom with amber eyes and unusually long claws

Orangestripe – Ginger-striped she-cat with amber eyes

Birchtail – Cream tom with green eyes

Emberfur – Grey she-cat

Amberfur – Brown tabby she-cat

Copperheart – Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

APPRENTICES – Gingerpaw – Ginger tom with blue eyes, medicine cat apprentice

Pouncepaw – Grey tabby she-cat

ELDERS – Barktail – Long-haired brown tom

Smokecloud – Grey and white she-cat with green eyes.

Creamfoot – Creamy tom with amber eyes

 **CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

Oceanfur – Rogue blue-grey she-cat

Slick – Black she-cat, Kittypet

Tire – Sleek black and grey tom, a Loner

 _Hi! This is YoshimiTheCat! Please read the first book before this. Enjoy! Oh yes, and I wrote a Guess the Warrior! (From the original series) Answer and story on the next paragraph!_

I kept a huge secret, decided to follow a Medicine Cat path, I became a Warrior after my daughter revealed my secret at the Gathering. **Who am I?**

 **It was Leafpool! Congrats if you got it right! Now for the story!**

 **Prologue:**

The dark shadowy storm blocked the view for everything. Twitching her white ears, Cloud, a pale grey she-cat walked into the forest. _This is it!_ She thought. She placed her paw onto the dirt and felt mud squishing into her claws. Excitement rushed through her veins as she could smell the odour of a fresh vole, which made her claws slide out. She saw another cat in her way, and she noticed that that cat was also trying to catch the vole. Cloud dashed for it, avoiding her undead dinner and crashed into the other cat. The cat's black pelt swished in the breeze, and she picked up Cloud by the scruff. "Get off! Get off!" Cloud hissed, and started swaying her paws in the air. The she-cat carried her to LeafClan's camp, far in the forest. The cats of the Clan watched the deputy come in with Cloud, and screeched in shock. "Dewdrop, who _is_ this?" Stormstar, LeafClan's leader growled. Dewdrop looked at Cloud and said, "I do not know. Probably a rogue. I found her trying to steal from our territory." Cloud looked around. "No I wasn't! That vole was on mine! I saw it first!" she lied, "And my name is Cloud!" Stormstar looked at Dewdrop, then back at the kit in the clearing. "This is an offer that I will ask once," Stormstar spoke, "Do you want to join LeafClan?" Cloud shook her head. "Are you sure?" Stormstar asked. Cloud then replied, "Actually, yes. I have no home." Stormstar nodded. "Very well. Cloud, you shall be known as Skypaw. Your mentor will be me." Stormstar looked at the apprentice. "Will there be a ceremony?" Dewdrop called. Stormstar looked at her deputy, then at Skypaw. Stormstar took a sharp breath. "No."

 **Chapter One:**

Willowkit woke up to see her noisy Littermates running around the Nursery. Blazekit was pouncing on Shadowkit, hissing and growling loudly. Shadowkit swiped across Blazekit's stomach and he crashed onto the floor. Shadowkit leapt up again and showed her teeth. "Come on, kits. You have to look perfect for your ceremony," Rosethorn spoke softly, patting Willowkit on the head with her tail, trying to get her to stand up. Willowkit hopped onto her four paws and walked over to her siblings, who were calmly licking their paws to clean themselves. Excitement flickered in their eyes, which Willowkit could see perfectly. She knew something. She was excited as they were. "I can't wait!" Shadowkit squealed. "Me neither," said Blazekit, "I can't believe we're _finally_ becoming apprentices!" Willowkit said nothing but things in her mind. _'Yes! Nothing can spoil it!'_ Rosethorn padded outside the Nursery, followed by Shadowkit, mewing in joy. Willowkit slid under the brambles by the entrance, while Blazekit followed. "Why don't you use the entrance?" Rosethorn purred in amusement. "It's our shortcut!" came the reply from Blazekit. "Guys, it isn't a shortcut," Shadowkit laughed, "It's the exact same speed of coming through the entrance." Rosethorn laughed, as she saw Dewdrop stepping towards the kits. Dewdrop was Clan deputy, she had a glossy black pelt, and deep blue eyes. She was also in a prophecy of cats with powers, and she was the cat that could control water, and breathe underwater. And not only that, she was a great warrior in general. She was quite upset that she couldn't ever have kits though, because it is against the Warrior Code for a she-cat who took the role of deputy or leader to care for kits. Willowkit bounced around for joy as Dewdrop had said, "It's time." Blazekit ran to the Clearing to get a spot close to the front. Shadowkit sat next to him, and Willowkit sat next to her sister. Stormstar hopped onto the MossRock and called to the Clan: "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the MossRock for a Clan meeting!" As Dewdrop leapt onto the rock beside Stormstar, the Clearing got busy. All the Clan cats were crowded. _'My first Clan meeting!'_ Willowkit thought, joy running through her soul. "Today, three young cats are ready to become apprentices," Stormstar began, "Shadowkit, Blazekit, Willowkit, step forward." Blazekit dashed for it, and Shadowkit stepped forth gracefully. Willowkit took a small trot forwards, crouching down in fear. "Shadowkit, you shall be known as Shadowpaw. Your mentor will be Littleclaw." Littleclaw looked at his new apprentice, and she licked his shoulder in respect. "Blazekit, you shall be known as Blazepaw. Your mentor will be Breezepelt." Blazepaw ran up to Breezepelt, and licked his father joyfully. Willowkit couldn't wait for her turn. "And Willowkit, you shall be known as Willowpaw. Your mentor will be Dewdrop." Willowpaw looked at the Clan deputy, who smiled at her. _'This is such an honour! This is great! Will she show me some of her powers?'_ Willowpaw wondered. Dewdrop stepped down from the MossRock, and Willowpaw licked her shoulder. "Shadowpaw! Blazepaw! Willowpaw!" the Clan chanted, "Shadowpaw! Blazepaw! Willowpaw!"

 **Chapter Two:**

Dewdrop walked over to the Warriors' den, and stretched out her paws. The moon was falling, like a feather floating from a jagged Cliffside. _'I need some sleep. I have to organize patrols, and then train my new apprentice.'_ She said in her mind. She stepped inside the crowded den and sat down on the moss where no other cat was sleeping. She silently curled up, and shut her deep, ocean-blue eyes. Awaking, she knew where she was. It was not the Warriors' den; it was where she had a previous dream. She was in the Dark Forest. "Help!" she heard another cat mew. _'No. Why would I help a Dark Forest cat?'_ she thought at first. When the cat screamed again, she recognized the meow. _'Willowpaw?'_ She darted over to where the yowl came from. She looked everywhere to find her apprentice. "Willowpaw!" she gasped at last when she saw her. Dewdrop then noticed Hawkfrost behind her. He leapt and grabbed Willowpaw by the scruff. "Help!" she screamed again. Dewdrop rushed over but in her way was Tigerstar. The broad-shouldered tabby unsheathed his unusually long claws, amber eyes gleaming at Dewdrop. "So, you're deputy now, aren't you?" he snarled, baring his teeth. Dewdrop let out a hiss. She let a horde of water jump out of her paw pads, which formed into a whirlpool, easily taking Tigerstar out. She leapt to where Hawkfrost was standing, and swiped him all over. She then let a waterfall of water out of her tail tip, making Hawkfrost unconscious aswell. "Willowpaw," Dewdrop muttered, "I'm sorry, but… how did you get here?" An idea instantly rushed through her mind. Willowpaw mewed, "I don't know. Can we go home? This place is scary." Dewdrop told her to just wake up, and that's what they both did.

Dewdrop watched the sun arise, and blinked all the sleep out of her eyes. She leapt onto all-fours and padded over to Treetail. "Wake up! Dawn Patrol!" she giggled. The brown warrior stretched his paws out and yawned. "Who shall I take with me?" he yawned. Dewdrop skidded over to where Voltspark lay. "Oh, anyone, as long as you bring Skypaw," she called. "Voltspark, Hunting Patrol," Dewdrop purred. Voltspark blinked open her eyes and got up. "Just bring some warriors." Voltspark nodded, and padded over to wake some other cats for the patrols. Dewdrop stretched, and padded out of the Warriors' den. She spotted Shadowpaw walking out of the Apprentices' den, and she walked over to the black cat. "Shadowpaw, could you wake the others." Dewdrop ordered. Shadowpaw mewed a quiet reply, "Yes," and dashed into her den, where her Littermates were sleeping. She saw Shadowpaw reappear in front of her, with a tired, yawning Blazepaw behind her. Dewdrop leapt to one side as Willowpaw stepped out. Littleclaw arrived, bumping into Dewdrop, making both of them topple over. The apprentices giggled, and even Littleclaw began to have a good laugh. Chuckling, Dewdrop said, "We need to wait for Breezepelt," and all five started to laugh again. Moments later, the white warrior walked up to them, and they all set out to the forest.

 **Chapter Three:**

Willowpaw jumped around with excitement, watching the other five cats stop walking. She stopped, and saw a mouse, cleverly clambering a Pine tree. Without waiting for her mentor to explain how to hunt, she pounced, and unsheathed her claws. "Willowpaw, what do you think you…" Dewdrop broke off, and saw Willowpaw attempt to climb the tree. Shadowpaw and Blazepaw did not hesitate to copy, but Breezepelt, blocked the tree from the two apprentices. Then, he tried to get Willowpaw down from the tree, but she had cornered her prey. The mouse twitched its ear. Willowpaw touched the mouse with a paw, and saw that crackles of ice swiftly grew around it. "Help! The mouse turned to ice!" Willowpaw screamed, fleeing from the tree, as the mouse was nothing but a block of solid ice. Shadowpaw looked at Blazepaw, who was laughing so hard that he almost choked on a hairball. Shadowpaw started to giggle, but Dewdrop lashed her tail at them. "Ice?" she asked. Willowpaw nodded. Dewdrop heaved herself to the top of the tree, where she saw the block of ice. "Watch out!" she warned, pushing the ice down the tree. Willowpaw's face brightened up, as they believed she wasn't crazy. "H-How?!" Littleclaw screeched. Willowpaw shrugged her shoulders. Breezepelt killed a mouse in one blow, as it came running past. They watched closely. It stayed as it was, ice did not form around it. "Well…" Littleclaw spat. Willowpaw stepped forward to touch the mouse, ("Willowpaw, what are you doing?" Dewdrop yelled) and nudged it with a paw. Ice grew around the dead animal, and it turned into a huge, ice cube. "W-Willowpaw- I… I-Well, I have to tell you- something you would want to know," Dewdrop purred, feeling amused, and amazed, "Well, Sailclaw received a prophecy moons ago. About powers. He heard it s-say… Water, _Ice,_ and Wind." Willowpaw stared at her mentor, mouth gaped open. "I'm sorry, Willowpaw. You can't be a warrior. All the prey will get frozen up." She cried, grabbing Willowpaw by the scruff of her neck, carrying her to camp. Willowpaw wailed on the way back, stressing Dewdrop even more. "Dewdrop, you err… Wait, what's wrong with Willowpaw?" Stormstar gasped, as the two got back. Dewdrop coughed. "She, she's in the Prophecy. She turned the prey she caught into ice. She should settle to be a Medicine cat. Sailclaw will be happy, and he told me herbs are better cold." Stormstar dipped her head in agreement. Willowpaw kicked out into the air. "No! I want to be a warrior!" she squealed. Entering the Medicine den, Sailclaw looked at Willowpaw. "Is she okay? What's wrong?" he asked. Shaking her furry head, Dewdrop said to him, "Well, she's your apprentice now, Sailclaw. You know the Prophecy. Willowpaw has the power of ice. She turned all of the prey into ice. And you said herbs are better cold, so she's all yours." Backing out of the den, Dewdrop dipped her head in respect to the medicine cat, and left. Sailclaw looked at Willowpaw, who looked more upset than ever. _'Aww, it's not fair!_ ' She thought, her eyes swelling in sadness.

Evening came, spreading purple and orange sky to black out the blue. Willowpaw was excited for the Gathering. She was going, with Shadowpaw and Blazepaw. Sitting outside the Medicine den, she watched the leaves blow across camp, in the strong wind. Sailclaw came over, and told her to get up. "The Gathering!" she squealed, following her new mentor to the camp entrance. She saw Stormstar leap outside of camp, her apprentice Skypaw following her. Dewdrop dashed through after, with Littleclaw behind. Willowpaw ran through next, and she saw Sailclaw behind her. She watched her paws scrape the earth. _'My first Gathering!'_ she thought.

 **Chapter Four:**

Shadowpaw watched Stormstar hop onto the rock where the Leaders stand. She then looked at Blazepaw talking to an AshClan apprentice. His eyes were huge blue, and his pelt was a perfect orange. He had a white tail tip, and Blazepaw found out his name was Firepaw. Willowpaw saw Jaggedstar, a huge broad-shouldered tortoiseshell tom, leader of AshClan, with six lives remaining. His eyes were solid amber, and his gaze met the faraway moon. She then saw Sunstar, a fluffy ginger she-cat, with eyes of grass green. She curled up her tail so it could reach her paws, and looked at her Clan, MysticalClan. Even the LeafClan cats knew Sunstar was on her last life. And Stormstar was too. They were the best of friends at the Gatherings. They always used to sit together and chat about the stars. Both of them becoming leader was a great thing. Finally, Flarestar slipped into view. His dark ginger paws crept up the rock, as his eyes met Stormstar's. He sat down, and Jaggedstar yawned. "Alright, LavaClan will start," Flarestar announced, "Prey has been running well, although the river is freezing up. And we also have two new warriors! Amberfur and Copperheart!" Each Clan chanted the names. But Jaggedstar was silent. _'Who ruffled his fur?'_ wondered Dewdrop, her fur bristling. "As for AshClan, we have been doing well. The prey is not scarce yet, and we have coped greatly. We have three new apprentices: Vastpaw, Rainpaw and Firepaw. We have two warriors aswell: Yarrowtail and Roundwhisker!" The clans chanted all five names, over and over, but Dewdrop saw that Jaggedstar was chanting this time. _'He should be chanting all warriors! Not just his own!'_ Sunstar stepped forth and spoke softly, "I am on my last life, so I have chosen my new deputy, Sleekstripe, as I think he will be a great leader, after Willowriver has died. The prey has been running well, but there is frost on the leaves. Leaf-bare is coming earlier this year, but we will survive. We have two new apprentices, Larkpaw and Blackpaw." The Clans chanted Sleekstripe's name, and the two apprentices' names. Stormstar stretched out her paws, and her amber eyes stared into the fog. "We have three new apprentices, Shadowpaw, Blazepaw and Willowpaw, who is apprentice to Sailclaw. (The clans chanted the three names) I am also on my last life. Prey has been good, as our river is starting to freeze up." Stormstar yawned, and looked at Dewdrop, who was watching Jaggedstar closely. "Oh, I guess it's don't then," Flarestar purred, as all three leaders nodded. He leapt down from the rock and scrambled into the bushes, with LavaClan cats following. Jaggedstar walked off and headed to his territory. Stormstar led her Clan to LeafClan camp, as Sunstar led MysticalClan home. Dewdrop thought about what she saw.

As she entered camp, she saw Yellowtail running up to them. "Palepelt has caught whitecough!" she rasped. Sailclaw screeched. He leapt into the Elders' den and carried the retired warrior to his den. Willowpaw ran to Sailclaw. Dewdrop knew why Sailclaw was so scared. Whitecough turns into Greencough, which killed the other two elders, Rustpelt, Leafclaw's son, and Sleektail, Stormstar's mother. She loved them both equally, she loved all the elders. She couldn't bear to watch any more die. _'Oh, Leaf-bare, why did you have to come so early?'_

 **Chapter Five:**

Willowpaw awoke the next morning, to find Sailclaw mourning Palepelt. _'No!'_ She looked at the grey elder, who's eyes were sightlessly gazing into the roof of the den. She wasn't breathing. Palepelt was gone. She then remembered in a flash, that Palepelt was Sailclaw's auntie. _'Oh no!'_ She dug her nose into the cat's fur. Sailclaw walked outside of the den, carrying Palepelt's body into the clearing. Willowpaw could smell something. _'Smoke… But it's Leaf-bare! How could there be fire anywhere?'_ She then heard yowls. Cats piled out of the Warriors' den. "There's fire in the den!" Voltspark screeched. Willowpaw rushed to the entrance of the den, and formed a barrier of ice around it. "That will be enough for now," she warned. But the fire spread quicker than she had expected. The ice melted, and the flames danced everywhere. Willowpaw darted for the camp entrance, but it had been blocked by large logs which fell during the fire. The fire ran everywhere, blocking the view for Willowpaw. She saw Dewdrop on the MossRock, letting water slide out of her paws, which put the fire down a bit. She saw Shadowpaw escape, with Blazepaw behind her. She could see that they got out through a tunnel in the apprentices' den. "Come on! Everyone through here!" she yowled, pointing with her tail to the apprentice den. Cats crept in, and slid through the tunnel. The briar pricked Willowpaw as she struggled through. Dewdrop rushed in after her, squirting water as she walked. "Where's Stormstar?" she asked, as she got out. The black she-cat was nowhere to be seen. _'Her last life!'_ Willowpaw thought, as she slipped through the tunnel. "No! We must wait before we go back in, Willowpaw!" Dewdrop hissed, grabbing the apprentice by the tail.

Hours later, the flames went down. Evening was rising, as Dewdrop said that Willowpaw could go in. The apprentice walked through the tunnel, looking around for Sailclaw, who was lost in camp, just like Stormstar. She saw that in the Medicine den, the tom was lying there, coughing. "Sailclaw!" she exclaimed. "Willowfrost!" Sailclaw screeched. _'_ Willow _frost?'_ she thought. "That will be your new Medicine Cat name. you haven't learnt so much, but I trust you," he coughed. Willowfrost felt her eyes burn, as she watched Sailclaw on his journey to StarClan. "No! You can't go! Sailclaw! Please! No…" Willowfrost cried. Sailclaw placed his paw on the she-cat's cheek, and said his final goodbye to her. "Dewdrop! Sailclaw's dead!" she screamed. Dewdrop ran over to Willowfrost, and tried to comfort her. "Stormstar is too," she spoke. This made Willowfrost more upset than ever. "Do you want to go to the Moonstone with me, so I can get my nine lives, and you can become a proper medicine cat?" she asked. Willowfrost replied, "Sailclaw gave me a name, just now. My name is Willowfrost. I will come though." Dewdrop nodded. Shadowpaw and Blazepaw ran into camp, and saw Willowfrost staring at the stars.

 **Chapter Six:**

"Here we are," Willowfrost purred. She taught Dewdrop how to sit, to speak with StarClan. She did as she was told, and she sat down, nose onto the Moonstone, and she closed her eyes. She appeared in the forest, a bright forest, brighter than any forest. She heard a voice saying, "Are you ready to receive your nine lives from StarClan?" Dewdrop paused. _'Am I?'_ "Yes," she answered. First, she saw a familiar figure come towards her. _'Rustpelt!'_ The siamese tom pressed his nose to her's. "With this life, I give you loyalty. You will know how to use it," he said, and quickly bounded off, into the bushes. Next came a cat she didn't recognise. It was a slim tom, tabby with green eyes. "I am Leafclaw," he purred, "and in this life, I give you courage. Serve your Clan in your own way." And he rushed off into the trees. Next came Sunstar, the leader of MysticalClan. _'She's dead too?!'_ The fluffy she-cat pressed her nose to Dewdrop's. "With this life, I give you protection. Protect your Clan greatly." The MysticalClan cat darted into the forest, and another cat came towards her. _'Tabbytail!'_ The tabby tom, Stormstar's brother looked at Dewdrop. "With this life, I give you strength. May your Clan be served by you greatly." And the tom, who had died in a quick flash of Greencough, sprinted away. Dewdrop got prepared for her next life quickly as she saw Ripplestream padding towards her. Pressing his nose to her cheek, he said, "With this life I give you truthfulness, you will know exactly when to use it." As Ripplestream rushed into the trees, Sailclaw stepped forward. "With this life, I give you hope," he exclaimed, "Use it to hope for goodness in your Clan." He ran into the trees, and the light of the forest brightened up. Icepaw ran up to her, and pressed her nose with her's. "I'm so sorry," she breathed, "With this life, I give you love. Use it to love your Clan, and everyone in it. Especially for Littleclaw." The thought of her mate buzzed around in her head, as she felt energy running through her, like a blaze of a lightning bolt. Next came her mother, Silverwing, who had been killed by Fernclaw. "With this life, I give you compassion. Use it to guide your Clan in the darkest hours." And her eyes looked longingly into Dewdrop's, but seconds later, she padded away. _'This is it. My last life…'_ "Stormstar rushed to her deputy, and pressed her nose onto her forehead. "This life is for nobility. Use it to lead your Clan in the best way you can. I now hail you with your new name, Dewstar. You will be honoured by StarClan for the rest of your life." Dewstar looked at Stormstar, as she faded into nothing. Waking, Dewstar felt her fur run cold, as the Moonstone brightened up her sight. Willowfrost looked at her, and asked, "How did it go, Dewdrop? I-I mean Dew _star_." Dewstar told the Medicine Cat all about it, and who gave her lives. Willowfrost and her padded outside of the colossal waterfall, as they saw AshClan cats in a patrol. Unfortunately, they saw them. "Hey! What are you doing on our territory?" Roundwhisker growled, baring his teeth. "Me and Dewstar were just heading home," Willowfrost explained. Roundwhisker looked at Goldenpetal, who was behind him in the patrol. At last, Fernclaw said, "Oh, so Stormstar is dead. She was a great leader, and she'll be remembered by all Clans." Dewstar nodded, flicking Willowfrost with her tail, wanting to leave. And after a day's journey of walking, they arrived at camp. Dewstar saw her mate organizing Clan patrols and all that. She had left her mate in charge while she was gone, and as she walked into camp, Littleclaw ran up to her and licked her on the cheek. "I'm home!" she called to the Clan. She hopped onto the MossRock, and looked at her Clan. _'Who would be a good deputy? Littleclaw… maybe not. Breezepelt is too fussy. Who would make a good leader? The seniors! Aha! Raventail!'_ "I am Dewstar, and I have nine lives from StarClan. I wish to lead you in the best way possible. I shall now name LeafClan's new deputy. I say these words before the body of Stormstar, so that her spirit may hear and approve my choice. Raventail will be the new deputy of LeafClan." Her father's shocked expression made her smile, and the cat stood beside the MossRock. "I am honoured. I never expected to gain such a high rank. Thank you, the whole of LeafClan."

 **Chapter Seven:**

Willowfrost took a glance across the Medicine den, and sighed. The golden figure of Sailclaw had gone. She yawned and stretched her paws, unsheathing her claws to wake her up a bit. It was moons since Dewstar had become leader, and they had a deep secret. They had no idea whether to tell the Clan or not. Shadowpaw and Blazepaw were warriors, and because Sailclaw had died, Willowfrost knew being a Medicine cat was the right decision. Shadowrush and Blazefur loved the warriors' den, and they wanted to tell Willowfrost all about it, but she wasn't interested. Suddenly, as she thought about the old medicine cat, her gaze switched to Skypaw, who had been named Skyslash along with Shadowrush and Blazefur. "Come with me!" she squealed, leading Willowfrost outside of the camp. She led her through the trees, and saw that on top of the Twoleg wall beside the edge of the forest, a black Kittypet lay there, watching. Willowfrost hissed, but Skyslash leapt, pounding the Kittypet to the ground. "Help!" the Kittypet screamed, trying to escape from Skyslash's grasp. Skyslash immediately jumped off, asking the Kittypet questions, which Willowfrost didn't listen to. "I'm getting Dewstar," she told Skyslash, but she was too late. Dewstar had followed them, and she was in sight. "Dewstar! This Kittypet, Slick… wants to join our Clan," Skyslash explained. Dewstar looked at the scrap of fur and nodded. The Kittypet's eyes glowed, and it tried to say thanks, but Dewstar spoke first. "There will be no ceremony," she hissed, reminding Skyslash of the time when she was a rogue, joining the Clan. There was no ceremony there. "You shall be known as Slickpaw." Slick blinked. She then noticed her new name. Slickpaw followed the other three cats to camp. Willowfrost sighed.

Waking the next bright morning, Willowfrost saw Dewstar peering into her den. "Willowfrost, it's time I tell the Clan." Willowfrost's horrified expression made Dewstar shiver. "Oh, I don't think they'll be mad," Willowfrost purred, "We know it isn't your fault. Have you heard of the story of the Legend, Firestar's daughter Leafpool? _She_ didn't tell the Clan she was going to have kits, and disaster struck!" Dewstar knew what she meant. "Willowfrost, you are a gifted Medicine cat. Thank you. I shall announce it to the Clan." Willowfrost trotted outside of the Medicine den, and looked at the sunshine. Her veins ran cold as she saw her leader step onto the MossRock. _'H-How will she tell them anything?! She could tell them: Oh, sorry to disturb you all. I'm going to have kits. That just sounds silly.'_ Blinking her green eyes, she watched the cats of the Clan gather for the meeting. She then croaked, "I'm sorry to tell you everyone… Well…" she coughed, "I'm breaking the code, I'm expecting kits! Raventail! Please take over as leader for me!" Gasps spread through the Clan. Willowfrost thought it went better than expected. "Dewstar! This is great! I know it isn't your fault," Littleclaw cheered. Powerfully, Dewstar leapt down from the MossRock and licked her mate on the cheek. Willowfrost purred, and soon the other Clan cats realised that it was a great thing.

 **Chapter Eight:**

Dewstar padded into her den, Littleclaw behind her, and sat down on the soft, comfy, chilling moss. Littleclaw snuggled up next to her, and she soon fell into a deep dream. One cat ran through the air, and created tornadoes with its paws. Dewstar gazed up at the cat. It was not familiar at all. _'My kit!'_ she thought, jolting awake, making Littleclaw jump. "Littleclaw! The prophecy! Our kits!" she exclaimed, feeling more joyful than ever. Littleclaw smiled, and licked her behind the ears. Dewstar felt the kits fidget, but she could completely ignore it by the sound of Littleclaw's calming voice. "Dewstar, you are a great cat, and I know why Stormstar and StarClan chose you to be leader. You are noble, compassionate, loving, protecting, hoping, truthful, full of strength, courageous and loyal." Dewstar purred, and knew that those were the things StarClan gave her. _'How could he have known?'_ She then fell into another dream. In the Dark Forest, she awoke, feeling Littleclaw disappear beside her. Hawkfrost was standing elegantly in her view. Dewstar prepared a strike, to make him disappear, but realised that she had defeated Hawkfrost and Tigerstar already. This was Mapleshade. The ginger and white she-cat launched herself at Dewstar. She tried to avoid, but she noticed the weight of her kits. Falling to the ground, Dewstar was clawed by Mapleshade many times.

"Dewstar!" Littleclaw yowled, trying to wake his mate. His eyes were clouded with worry. Dewstar opened her sleepy eyes, and looked at Littleclaw. "You were making noises in your sleep, and you got a scar on your shoulder." _'Eat fox-dung, Mapleshade.'_ She thought. They padded outside of the Leader's den together, pelts squished. "You're a mouse-brain, you know that?!" she joked to Littleclaw. Both laughed for a while, but Slickpaw came running to Dewstar. "Can we train, please?!" she asked. Knowing that taking in the Kittypet was a good idea, she responded, "Sorry, Slickpaw. Why don't you ask Flowerfur to train you, I need to see Willowfrost." The apprentice nodded, and dashed into the Warriors' den. Dewstar felt sleepiness in her eyes, as she walked to Willowfrost's den. Like a pale ghost, she screeched as she saw Willowfrost feed Cloudclaw Deathberries. "What are you doing?!" Willowfrost looked at the she-cat, her eyes swelling. "His Greencough is too much. We can't risk any more cats catching it. He'll only live for a few days anyway." Dewstar nodded, and Cloudclaw agreed to eat them. He chewed the poison berries, and looked up to the sky for his last few moments of living. "Goodbye, Willowfrost, Dewstar. I'll see you in StarClan one day…" Cloudclaw's eyes gazed into the eyes of Dewstar, sightlessly. He was gone. Willowfrost cleared her throat. "May StarClan light your path, always," she cried. She scooped up the remaining Deathberries, which were turning to ice, and pushed them into the herb store. Dragging Cloudclaw's body into the clearing for vigil, Dewstar knew she had lost a good warrior. In despair, she sat beside Littleclaw. Hours later, Willowfrost came up to Dewstar, looking longingly into her eyes. "May I treat you now, Dewstar?" Dewstar dipped her head in agreement, and both cats prowled into the Medicine den. Littleclaw entered, and bent down to see Dewstar. "Hey! I'm still examining her!" Willowfrost snapped, "Go get some fresh-kill for all three of us, while you don't have anything to do. Littleclaw darted outside, while Dewstar yowled in pain.

 **Chapter Nine:**

"Come on!" Shadowrush called. Willowfrost smiled, and trotted behind her sister. Blazefur ran in front of them, and brought Willowfrost to the Dark Oak tree. Climbing it, Willowfrost could see the night sky prevail in front of her. At the top, the moon was in plain sight, and the stars danced around the blackness. None of them spoke, they were listening to StarClan's longing voices. "Willowfrost, the wind will come and save you," Willowfrost heard Sailclaw say. _'What does that mean?'_ she wondered, staring into the stars. Shadowrush licked her, and Blazefur shifted closer. Willowfrost let ice slide out of her claws, which made the tree branches dazzle. ' _Thank you, StarClan.'_ Sailclaw's words rang in her ears, as she stared into the moon, which had spirits of StarClan gazing down at them.

 **The end.** _Copyright, Warriors of LeafClan, 2017, YoshimiTheCat_ **WARRIORS ORIGINALLY BY ERIN HUNTER**

Next Book:

Warriors of LeafClan: Book Three – Water in the Wind


End file.
